Many motor vehicles are too small or otherwise ill-equipped or unable to support an externally-mounted, cantilevered lift coupled directly to and supported by a trailer hitch or the like. Such limited weight and/or other performance characteristics of these motor vehicles means that individuals who require mobility assistance in the form of mobility devices such as scooters, power chairs and the like are unable to transport such mobility devices unless they have access to a larger and/or better-equipped vehicle. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. providing improved mobility device transfer for smaller motor vehicle would represent a significant advancement in the art.